bearclanajfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestialsky
|-|Celestialsky= Celestialsky (or simply 'Celestial') is a feral shecat, but is deceased. She was apart of the group BearClan and was ranked as an Elite Warrior . Since she isn't apart of the new generation, she believed in StarClan like every cat used to. Appearance Description Celestialsky is a muscular, yet slim shecat. She is leaning more on the tall side from having long legs. She has a grey pelt that surrounds her body. Her underbelly is completely black, reaching up to about her chin. She has dark grey spots overlaying the light grey color on her back. She has bold, blue eyes. She has a couple of cuts and scars. She got this from falling off a cliff onto a tree. All of these aspects make her attractive. Colours = Topcoat = Underbelly = Markings = Eyes Personality *'Chill —' She goes with the flow and rarely gets angry or extremely upset. She would never be considered sensitive. She is able to adapt to situations easily. *'Overconfident —' She is always confident and courageous. Although, her confidence is over the top, so it can be considered a negative trait. *'Sassy —' She has a little sass in her step and is never afraid to show it. She was always known for this trait around camp. *'Comforting —' Looking past her sassiness, she is very supportive. She can always comfort and help a feline in need if they feel upset. *'Flirty —' She's very sly and alluring, often being mysterious to other felines. She'll flirt with the most random felines. This is the cause of her commitment issues. *'Funny —' She has a great sense of humor, easily making felines around her laugh. She likes to bring laughter to her clan and usually succeeds. Statistics Kin Members Father - Peak Mother - Stream Brothers - Midnight Sisters - Shine Mate - None Daughters - None Sons - None Aunts - None Uncles - None Grandfathers - None Grandmothers - None History Celestial was born in the mountains with her parents. Her mother was named Stream and her father was named Peak. She was the first kitten born and was the only kitten for a bit of time. After a couple of moons, her two other siblings were born. Her sister was named Shine and her brother was named Midnight. The three would always climb the mountains with their parents. Celestial gained her skill of climbing since she lived on the mountains, which had developed to become her best skill. While Celestial was a kitten she always dreamed of traveling the world and finding new places. She didn't just want to stay in the same place with her family all of her life. Her parents didn't allow her to leave the mountains while she was a kitten. Although when she became an apprentice, her parents finally gave in and allowed her to leave. She said her goodbyes, knowing she probably wouldn't see them again. But from excitement, she started traveling very quickly. She loved life while traveling so much, she basically forgot about her family a long the way. While traveling she found BearClan, hesitating to join multiple times. She didn't want to give up her life of traveling, but she decided to give BearClan a try. She came in while Scarletstar was leader. At some point while being in BearClan, she left to continue on with her traveling life. She wanted to keep exploring, as she felt "trapped" in a clan. When she continued her life of traveling, something didn't feel right. She felt loneliness and regret. It was because she missed BearClan. BearClan was a part to her that she had fallen in love with. She got to be with a group of cats that she felt safe by, a group of cats that felt like her second family. She decided to try to find BearClan once again, but it took many moons. At some point she ended up meeting up with a old BearClan member she knew, so that member brought her back. She then joined back when Birdstar was leading and got back her clan name called Celestialsky. Trivia *She was in BearClan for the Scarletstar generation and then the Birdstar generation. *Her prefix (celestial) was choosen because of her blue eyes. *She was born in the mountains, so she is very skilled in climbing. *She has a hate for water. She does not like swimming, nor is she good at it. *She shares the voice of Maureen Johnson (RENT). Quotes |-|Gallery= Celestialsky_.png|Art by Valerian-petals CelestialskyKiirox.png|Art by Kiirox Request_Celestialsky1.png|Art by CinnaaBunn Screen_Shot_2017-03-23_at_12.05.25_PM.png|Art by FrostyLeSnowMan CelestialskybyShatteredXFeather.png|Art by ShatteredXFeather |-|Relationships= Canyonfall wip Riverpelt wip Ripplefur wip Ashenbelly wip Skygazer wip Fadedflame wip Category:Shecats Category:Former Members Category:Former Elite Warriors Category:Pre-Mantotopha Category:Deceased